Grimmjow is Impossible
by Emilia Taylor
Summary: Grimmjow hears noises coming from Narumi's room and goes to investigate. Rated T to be safe, I know it's short, but if I get enough reviews I might continue it even further :  enjoy! slight lemons :3


"Oh Grimmjow" Narumi sighed as she tossed her head from side to side in her sleep. She was tossing and turning on her bed, kicking her sheets around as he watched her. His Cerulean eyes had a spark of mischief as they followed her movements . He moved silently from where he was standing in Narumi's bedroom over to her bed. He gently placed his hand on either side of her and leaned in close to her ear, "Say my name, Narumi, tell me what you want." he whispered into her delicate ear. Narumi, still asleep, moaned and tossed even more, "Grimm... don't... don't tease me..." Grimmjow pulled his head up to look at the sleeping beauty before he decided to slowly lean down to press his lips against hers. For a few seconds Narumi kissed back, still thinking it was a dream, then her eyes shot open and she shoved him onto the floor and sat up, "What the fuck, Grimmjow? How'd you get in my room? WHY are you in my room? And why were you kissing me?" Grimmjow sat up on his elbows and laughed, "Shut up, woman, you should know better than to lock your door, you can't keep me out of any room " She glared at him because she knew that he was right, "And you're the one having a dirty dream about me, you naughty girl" he smirked at her. Narumi's mouth fell open and all she could do was stare at him in astonishment, "I...I... Was not! You can't prove anything!" Grimmjow snorted as her cheeks flushed red, "It's ok, I know, I'm irresistible. These kinda things happen all the ti-" He was cut short as a pillow smacked him across the face. Narumi had gotten up, grabbed a pillow from behind her and chucked it at Grimmjow's head, "You are unbelievable! " She shouted at him, Grimmjow rubbed the spot where the pillow had gotten him and winced a little. Grimmjow kicked the pillow that had assaulted him and made his way towards Narumi with a devilish smile on his face, "Wha- What do you think you're doing?" she stammered as he got closer and she inched backwards, "That wasn't very nice, I think you're gonna have to pay for that one." Grimmjow climbed on to her bed on all fours like the feral cat that he was, "What do you mean 'Pay for'?" she gulped, not liking where this was going, "and you still haven't explained why you were kissing me..." Her last words came out as a faint whisper as Grimmjow's face became dangerously close to her own, she could feel his hot breath on her, "How about we start where yer dream left off, shall we? Hmmm let me guess, I was doing something like this..." Before Narumi could stop him, he was licking and sucking on her neck, nibbling randomly and leaving little marks all over her neck. She gasped and was about to push him off again, but she couldn't think straight at the moment because of the pleasure she was receiving.

All Narumi could do was lay there and pant as Grimmjow grabbed both of her wrists and held them above her head with one of his massive hands. "Grimm... Grimmjow... st-stop..." Narumi's pleas didn't sound very convincing in the current state that she was in. Grimmjow smiled against the smooth skin on her that he was devouring. "Don't act like this isn't whatcha' want, Umi" He whispered into her ear, "I'm just makin' yer dream come true". Still holding her wrists in place, he used his other hand to unbutton her pajama shirt to reveal that she wasn't wearing anything underneath, "Oooh you really are naughty, ain'tcha', Umi?" He smirked as he looked at her. Narumi blushed a deep red and started to squirm under Grimmjow. Grimmjow then proceeded to lower his head to her chest, but stopped short, looked up with wide eyes and started making a loud and annoying beeping sound. "What the hell?" Narumi flipped out and thrashed on her bed. Narumi's eyes begrudgingly opened to find that the annoying noise was actually her alarm clock, Narumi's jaw dropped, "It- it was only a dream? What the fuck? Whhhyyyyyy? Why couldn't it have been real this time?" She sobbed into her pillow as she smacked her alarm clock with a little more force than was necessary to shut it off. "Why couldn't what be real this time?" Narumi froze and slowly turned her head to see Grimmjow with a shit eating grin on his face leaning against her door frame with his arms crossed staring at her. Narumi blushed and pressed her hot face into her pillow, "Nothing! Go away, Grimmjow!" Grimmjow laughed, "Fine, but just so you know, you talk in yer sleep." Narumi stiffened in her bed, "It sounded like I was doing a pretty good job, sorry I couldn't finish, maybe I'll have to pick up where I left off sometime" Grimmjow said casually as he left her room. Narumi blushed that same deep shade of red that she was in her dream because she secretly hoped that "sometime" would be very soon.


End file.
